New Year New Standard
by taitlin
Summary: There's a New Year party at Star Labs, but with Barry and Caitlin trying to act 'normal' and Cisco trying to make sure a vibe he saw becomes reality, chaos is bound to ensue. Sequel to Christmas Truths and Advent Exploits.
1. Chapter 1

/

AN:

So this was supposed to be a one-shot but I got hit by inspiration so it is now a three-shot and will continue over next two days. Hope you like!

/

Caitlin lifted her hair with her wrist and tried to make the end loop and clasp of her necklace meet before her hair came tumbling down again. The chain was delicate and thin and her recently curled hair was cascading around her every time she almost had it, making her lose her grip. She let out a frustrated sound before two hands skirted over hers.

"Need some help?"

She smiled as she looked at Barry through the mirror she was standing in front of. "Yes please."

His fingers wrapped around hers and took the necklace ends from her. Caitlin lifted her hair properly and titled her head slightly so Barry could see the necklace. He quickly caught the loop and catch together, securing it. Then he ran his hands down over her neck.

"Barry…" Caitlin said warningly, even as she shivered and leant back into him.

"What?" he whispered as he moved forwards, catching her hair to one side and started pressing kisses down her neck.

"You know what."

"I know your skin is so soft," he whispered, his lips pressing into it. "And I want to touch it, all the time."

Caitlin sighed as his lips sucked gently at a particular spot that sent tingles all down her arms and back. He was too good at this and hr resolve was already weak…. But-

"We can have all the time you want," she murmured after the party.

Barry groaned and looked up to meet her eyes through the mirror. "Why aren't we going together?"

"Because you haven't had a chance to talk to Joe and Iris," Caitlin said with a soft smile. "And they both are very important to you, even Iris still. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with any part of us and you would be if we were just together in front of everyone without having talked to them first."

"It doesn't matter what Iris-"

"It does," Caitlin interrupted gently. "A part of you will always love her, even if you're not in love with her and that's okay Barry. And even if that wasn't true, she's Joe's daughter and a part of you worries about what he might think, even though he's pretty much as much your dad as hers."

"I love that you get that," Barry smiled back at her. "Thank you for understanding that."

"We'll get through tonight as friends," she said lacing their hands together. "And you'll talk to Joe and Iris in the next few days and then-"

"And then it's all about us."

Caitlin couldn't help the warm feeling deep in her belly and the smile it caused to bema on her face at the look of sincerity and passion in Barry's eyes as he said those words. She'd waited for him so long, now that she knew he was hers she didn't mind a few more hours.

"So at the party we're Barry and Caitlin, friends and teammates," Barry said. "We just act normal and do whatever everyone else is doing. But what are you doing after the party?"

"I guess that depends," Caitlin said as she turned around and ran her hands up Barry's shirt-clad chest, loving the way she could feel his slender but toned muscles jump under her touch. "If someone were to offer me a ride home…. And that someone wanted to come in for a nightcap…."

"I think I like where this is going…"

Caitlin grinned and even though she'd been about to tell him off for it earlier she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Barry's shoulders and kiss him deeply. A part of her still rejoiced that she could do this now, that he was hers to kiss. A much bigger part thrilled at the way he responded, clutching at her quickly and always extending the kiss, like he too couldn't quite believe it and wanted to make the most of it, always.

"We need to go," she muttered breathlessly against his lips a few minutes later.

"Don't want to," he muttered, before catching her tongue with his, a hand lifting up to wrap itself in her hair and angle her head more.

Caitlin let herself sink into the embrace and forgot about time. It was so difficult to think of the next few hours when she was with Barry right now in the moment.

"The sooner we get there the sooner it will be over," she managed to pant a few minutes later.

Barry groaned again but stepped back away from her.

Caitlin knew her make-up must be mussed and her hair would need a quick re-style but it was worth it to see the dazed look in his eyes. His hair too would need a comb and she lifted her hand to do just that but Barry stepped quickly away.

"If you touch me again we're not going anywhere," he said. "I'll see you at Star Labs?"

"I'll be set off as soon as I've re-touched my lipstick," she replied. "See you there."

Barry's hand streaked out and grabbed hers, interlacing their fingers and giving them a quick squeeze before there was a blast of wind and he was gone.

Caitlin turned back to the mirror and grabbed her brush, quickly stroking down some of her hair whilst lifting some up to reinforce her curls. She and Barry were arriving separately and would spend the New Year's Day party with all their friends and teammates as just that themselves. Since Christmas they had spent so much time together, cementing the foundation of their relationship. Now the next stage was to let everyone know and start being together around them all.

But she knew that Barry needed to settle himself with Joe and Iris first.

The last few days had been wonderful and Caitlin couldn't wait for everyone to know and for her and Barry to start their relationship properly. But it had to be done right and she was willing to give themselves the time they need to do that, or rather Barry the time to do that. He needed it done, needed to be able to say it to Joe and Iris, no misunderstandings, no catching-outs. She was happy to wait.

She'd waited all this time and look at what she'd got in the end. Barry.

Even though they were only friends tonight, it would hardly be a hardship to be with him at a party. After all, they had spent last night together, with Barry kissing in the New Year as the clock struck midnight and promising her this year would be all about them.

Grabbing her coat and purse Caitlin headed out, the still-there-feeling of Barry's lips on hers surrounding her in warmth.

/

Cisco closed his eyes and tried to see the vibe again. It had been so clear just a few days ago but the shock of what he'd seen had jolted him out of taking notice of any details. Now he needed it, he couldn't get the vision to focus.

But he felt in his gut that it was tonight.

And if it wasn't, maybe it was about time to push it along. Oh, Barry and Caitlin had better watch out…

/


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

/

AN:

This story should have been finished on January 3rd. Unfortunately due to some situations at work on January 2nd and the rest of that week, then the ensuing health struggles I've had since, it is only now I have been able to return to writing and getting this fic updated. The story will be finished. Thank you to everyone who has waited and I really hope you enjoy this.

/

Barry listened to the conversations going on around him with half an ear. Cisco was talking excitedly about a new film that was coming out that he had been waiting forever to see, Ralph was talking about the lady he'd exchanged digits with that morning when getting coffee and Cecile was regaling Iris with stories about Jenna. He was happy everyone around him was happy and looking forward to a good night.

But it all happened around him as Barry listened for the sound he wanted to hear; heels clicking along the corridor.

"Dude, where is Caitlin?" Cisco suddenly asked, mid-sentence of describing what he hoped would happen in the film.

"Not here," Barry said wistfully, then jerked as he realised how that sounded. "Yet. I meant she's not here yet."

Cisco gave him a strange look but then shrugged. "Well she'd better be soon or we're not waiting for her for the food."

Barry frowned. "Yeah we will Cisco."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "I was kidding. Jeez, slow your protective horses."

Barry felt heat creep up his cheeks but forced himself to relax; it was just Cisco saying something, it didn't mean anything. Besides, after he managed to talk to Iris he could tell everyone about him and Caitlin and they could say or think whatever they wanted.

That caused a smile to overtake his face.

A smile which widened when he finally heard those heels clicking down the corridor. Caitlin walked into the room and even though he'd seen her just a short while ago Barry's breath still caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful.

Caitlin walked over to Joe and greeted him with a warm smile, the two starting a conversation, probably about the youngest West family member. She kept her gaze firmly on the detective even though Barry knew she knew he was watching her – her head was tilted ever so slightly in his direction – but he just couldn't help himself.

"Caitlin looks nice," Cisco said next to him.

"Yeah she does," Barry answered softly.

"Nicer than usual," Cisco said in a tone that was just _too_ casual. "Wonder if she's dressed up for anybody."

Barry jumped and turned to Cisco; twin flares of anxiety and jealousy shooting through him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just speculating." Cisco looked away, his face atypically devoid of any emotion.

Barry frowned at him, wondering what he could have meant.

"I guess it would just be nice if she had someone," Cisco said with a forced shoulder shrug. "You know, who'd be there for her."

"We're there for her."

"Duh. Always. I meant, like, there for her, romantically."

"She definitely deserves that. Someone who's always just there for her," Barry agreed and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky that Caitlin had chosen it to be him; to give him that chance to be there for her, with her for everything.

He wanted to give her everything.

"So should we do something about it?"

"Something about what?"

"Something about getting someone for Caitlin," Cisco said, elbowing Barry in the stomach. "Keep up."

"Err, is that really our p-place?" Barry stumbled, wondering how on earth he could get out of this conversation without looking like a jerk to Cisco. But he was not about to try and set up his girlfriend just to keep up pretences.

"We're her best friends," Cisco said simply, staring him down with a look that was layered with all sorts of emotions, the first of which Barry couldn't even begin to guess at. There was something about his direct stare though… A tightening across his shoulders blades happened as a thought occurred to him as Cisco continued to stare. Did Cisco know about him and Caitlin?

"Of course we are," Barry replied softly, trying to meet Cisco's intense eyes.

"And as her best friends we want her to be happy. Proper happy, not get through the day and find something to make a small smile, but capital H happy."

"I agree with you," Barry said slowly "I just don't think she'd want us to interfere."

"It's not interfering," Cisco said. "It's- It's…"

Barry grinned as the odd tension surrounding them broke as Cisco obviously couldn't think of a better word for what he was proposing they do. Which was clearly interfering.

Would he have interfered though? If he wasn't with Caitlin, would he have done something with Cisco to try and find someone for her? Barry looked over at her again and felt all the feelings he'd been feeling for her, all the feelings he felt when he was with her, rage around inside of him. He was so unbelievably happy she was experiencing hem for him, sharing them with him. But if they weren't together he would want her to be happy with someone else.

He just wanted Caitlin happy, period.

"It's caring," Cisco announced suddenly. "It's caring about her."

"I can't argue with that," Barry said honestly.

"So you're in?" Cisco asked, although instead of the excited Barry thought he would look, the mechanical engineer appeared confused.

"I didn't say that," Barry answered carefully.

"What are you two talking about over here? You look very intense." Iris popped up next to him and glanced between him and Cisco.

"The trailer for the Star Wars film," Cisco blurted loudly. Barry looked at him in confusion; what was he doing? "I've already see a couple of in-depth analysis and some theories about the Easter eggs in it and I just wanted Barry's opinion."

Iris looked between the two of them. "Really?"

"Totally," Cisco grinned widely. "Have you seen it? What did you think of that shot at the thirty second mark? Or the special effect at 1:42? I think it means that-"

"No," Iris said sharply, her eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen it and I don't want to talk about it."

"Iris, that's a little harsh," Barry said.

Iris rolled her eyes at him and Cisco just shrugged. "I'll just go ask Caitlin and Joe."

"Good idea," Barry said quickly and focused in on Iris. He knew Caitlin thought he would tell her in the next few days but if there was an opportunity tonight Barry wanted it done. "Iris can I have a word with you?"

Iris looked quizzically at him but smiled. "Sure."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Cisco said suddenly. "I meant I wanted to talk Star Wars with you Caitlin and Joe."

Barry looked strangely at Cisco. "What?"

"Yup, definitely with all of you," Cisco replied and grabbing Barry's arm, he pulled him off towards the others.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Barry hissed. Luckily Iris didn't look concerned; she'd just moved away to get another drink. But it did mean Barry wouldn't be able to get her alone and talk to her in the next few minutes, which now that he'd had that idea was all he wanted to do.

He wanted everyone to know about him and Caitlin. He wanted to not have to dodge Cisco's questions and instead just say that he was going to be the one who was going to be there for her and that was it. He didn't want anything holding them back. No worrying about people finding out the wrong way, or having to watch what he said or did to curtail their sensibilities. He just wanted him and Caitlin to be together and everyone else could react and think however they liked.

Now it seemed on top of all the actual obstacles he needed to overcome he had to deal with Cisco as well.

"Nothing's going on with me."

"We were talking about Caitlin, then when Iris came you made up that we were talking about Star Wars – which I guessed was because you didn't want Iris to know what we were talking about – and now you say we're going to talk about it to Cait and Joe, when we weren't really talking about it in the first place!" Barry exclaimed. "Something's up!"

"I just figured you'd want to not be stuck talking with your ex at a party," Cisco tried to shrug it off.

Barry narrowed his eyes at him. "That reasoning would only work if I wasn't the one who asked her to talk. What's really going on?"

Cisco glanced away from Barry, his eyes narrowing in on someone before he looked back at the speedster, forcing a wide grin. "It's a party? How about another drink?"

Barry looked over at who Cisco had glanced at and realised it was Caitlin. He furrowed his brow as he stared back at Cisco, now really concerned that something was going on.

"I'll go get us some yeah?" Cisco practically squeaked and ran off towards the beverages table.

Barry stared after him, totally confused and worrying about it. A soft touch slid up his arm and Barry knew instantly who it was, even though the contact lasted approximately a second.

"Everything alright?"

"No." he answered distractedly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and take Caitlin's hand, pull her close and hold her against his side. "Cisco is being weird."

Caitlin chuckled softly. "It's a party and he's probably hyped up on sugar. Can you define weird?"

"He wants to set you up, and was annoyed I didn't want to help. Then when I tried to talk to Iris he made up excuses why I shouldn't go with her." Barry turned his attention to Caitlin just in time to see her face morph into a scowl.

"Cisco wants to set me up?"

Barry wanted to point out that that was actually the issue he was least worried about but the adorable anger on Caitlin's face made him relax and smile.

"He actually thinks I need him to get a date for me?" Caitlin continued.

"In fact that's what you need me for," Barry couldn't help but joke.

Caitlin rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Cisco's going to pay for that isn't he?"

"Most assuredly," the doctor replied.

Barry's arm jerked, his natural movement of reaching out to touch her face curbed by his speed. He glanced around the room again and saw Iris now talking with Joe. Maybe if he could get them both alone he could tell them together.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to Iris and Joe," Barry said.

"Barry-"

"If I can talk to them now we can have the party as our official first-time-together-as-a-couple-with-the-friends event," Barry answered quietly. "And then I won't have to worry about sneaking into yours later, we'll be able to leave the party together."

"You don't have to do this tonight, in a rush," Caitlin said. "We've got plenty of time."

"I know. But if I do tonight we can have more time. I've wasted enough when it comes to us Cait."

Caitlin sighed. "It's your choice and I'll support you whatever, you know I will."

"Thanks," he answered. "Do me a favour and keep an eye out for Cisco? I think he's up to something."

Caitlin looked over at her friend, who was pouring himself a very large drink and nodded. "Of course."

Barry headed off towards his adoptive family and Caitlin thought she'd better get herself a drink too. This evening was probably going to end up being either terrific or terrible, and nowhere in-between. But she definitely had a bone to pick with a certain mechanical engineer. Hopefully it would distract her enough to not be worried about how Barry's conversation was going…

/

Cisco took a large gulp of his drink and then filled the glass back up to the rim. He needed liquid courage.

His vibe had seemed so simple and he had no qualms whatsoever about trying to push Barry and Caitlin in the right direction. But now Barry was trying to talk to Iris? Had he misunderstood his vision somehow? He didn't think so, but compared to how sure he felt earlier, how he knew in his gut what was going to happen, all he felt now was queasiness.

Of course that could be the very badly mixed drink he'd just downed…

Cisco shook his head and straightened his shoulders. What was he doing? Was he really standing here, doubting himself, doubting his vibes? No, he was having a timeout that was all. Well it was time to batter up and get in the running.

His friends deserved their happy ever after and he was going to make sure they got it.

Maybe he had just started with the wrong friend first, Cisco thought to himself and then smiled when he saw Caitlin headed his way.

It was on.

/

Anyone who takes the time to leave a review and let me know what they think is awesome J


End file.
